gimmeabreakfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gimme a Break Episodes
Season 1 (1981-1982) * Katie the Crook * A Good Man is Hard to Find * The Second Time Around * Mom's Birthday * Do or Diet * A Man in Nell's Room * Your Prisoner is Dead * Julie's First Love * Nell's Ex * Katie the Cheat * The Emergency * Nell Goes Home * Samantha Steals a Squad Car * Grandma Fools Around * Hot Muffins * Sam's Affair * The Robbery * An Unmarried Couple Season 2 (1982-1983) * Nell Goes To Jail * Brother Ed And The Hooker * Sam's Imaginary Friend * Grandpa's Visit * Take My Baby, Please * Porko's II * The Chief's Gay Evening * Katie Steals Julie's Lock * Sam Faces Death * Nell Goes Door To Door * Love Thy Neighbor * Love Kidney * Julie Smokes * The Centerfold (Part 1) * The Centerfold (Part 2) * The Custody Suit * The Return of The-Doo-Wop Girls * Eddie Gets Married * Grandpa Robs A Bank * Glenlawn Street Blues * Nell and the Kid * Nell Gets Sick Season 3 (1983-1984) * The Groupie * The Way to a Man's Heart * Katie's Commitment * Joey (Part 1) * Joey (Part 2) * The Mayor * Melissa * Nell's Found * Grandpa's Rebellion * A Kanisky Christmas * Herbie * James Returns * Samantha's Protest * Flashback * Knock Three Times * Valentine * The Big Apple (Part 1) * The Big Apple (Part 2) * Rodeo * Katie's Collage * The Center * Class of 84 Season 4 (1984-1985) * Joey Goes to New Orleans (Part 1) * Joey Goes to New Orleans (Part 2) * Nell's Birthday * Grandpa's Secret Life * Sam's First Love * Who Dunnit? * Breakdance * Daddy's Little Girl * Carl's Delicate Moment * Julie's Lie * Baby of the Family * TV or Not TV * The Spirit of Christmas * Grandpa's Will * The Answering Machine * The Gift * Alabamy Bound (Part 1) * Alabamy Bound (Part 2) * The Earthquake * The Lookalike * Cat Story * Police Mamas * Monkey See, Monkey Doo * Friendship * Julie's Birthday Season 5 (1985-1986) * Joey's Train * Ship of Fools (Part 1) * Ship of Fools (Part 2) * The Man From Zoron * Addy's Goodbye * So Long Jonathan * Mama * Sam's Little Girl * The Elevator * Nell's New Car * Nell's Gifted Child * Katie's Apartment * Snippets * Second Chance (Part 1) * Second Chance (Part 2) * Bienvenido Jonathan * The Gun * A Lesson For Nell * Pride & Prejudice * Family Reunion * Getting to Know You * Katie's Korner * Found Money * The Purse Snatcher Season 6 (1986-1987) * Sam Goes to Collage * Below the Sea Level * Joey Meets Matthew * Nell Goes Back To New York * The Apartment * I Love New York * Nell The Boss * Harry the Hamster * Joey The Gambler * The Scam * Christmas in New York * Nell's Secret Admirer * The Loan * The Window * Joey's First Crush * Joey's Teacher * Joey's Hero * Joey the Gigolo * Parent' Week * Save the Church * Somebody My Prince... * Mama's Date Category:Lists